livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry D. Rabbit
Harold Donald "Harry D." Rabbit is the main protagonist, host and narrator of Harry and the Haunted House and the TV series. He has two sisters named Phoebe and Olivia and two brothers named Sam and Daniel and is also a guitarist of the band Journey Kids. On his 8th birthday (April 9th), he met and befriended his music star friend Billy Joel at his house who gave him a red baseball hat as a souvenir birthday gift which he still wears for good luck and also a new pet puppy named Spot as a surprise. His neighbor, best friend and love-interest is Amy Fourpaws and his best friends as well are two tritagonists Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones and he is good friends with the upcoming teacher Mr. Conrad. Harry's favorite color is red, his favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate, his favorite foods are fried chicken and mashed potatoes, pancakes and fast foods especially French fries and cheeseburgers and one of his favorite singers is Billy Joel who he met and befriended when he received a new puppy and he, Spot and Amy share a friendship with him. His first line was "Hi. I'm Harry. And guess what? Billy Joel gave me a new puppy. His name is Spot. Are you ready? Let's go!" Harry, Amy, Earl, Stinky, Spot and Billy as well as other music stars are all friends. Harry is allergic to peanuts, strawberries and dust and is a co-host alongside Billy Joel of Harry's Beach Talent Show as well as a runner-up of the musical chairs. He is a good skateboarder like Earl and took his place in the skateboarding competition using his red skateboard after Earl broke his arm while skateboarding and could not skateboard. His eyes are blue-green. Harry got mad when his little sister Olivia accidentally broke off all the strings of his red guitar he adores and Mr. Conrad gave him and luckily she didn't mean it so he forgave her after his guitar was getting repaired at the repair shop. He is as well a big fan of Journey especially its leading vocals Steve Perry especially when they share the same favorite color and ice cream flavor: Red and chocolate and he, Spot, Earl and Amy share a friendship with him too. He had also just missed out on his great-grandfather Howard's funeral due to Earl's 8th birthday party at Earl's Journey Concert at the stadium. Plus, his favorite costume is his train engineer costume which he wears for the Locomotion act. Harry's birthday is April 9th and his zodiac sign is Aries. He loves all things nice and sweet and traveling too and loves art especially he loves to draw and paint pictures with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes when he is very artistic. He also loves keeping secrets and surprises. Family Life He lives in a purple house with his parents, two grandparents, two brothers Sam (14 years old) and Daniel "Danny" (7 years old), and two sisters Phoebe (10 years old) and Olivia (4 years old) who he loves very much. He also has two pets: a puppy dog Spot and a kitten Rainbow. He always carries his stuffed elephant doll to bed. One of his sisters, Olivia, goes to his Park Plaza Elementary School with him and his friends but in a different classroom, but his brothers did not go there. His great-grandpa Howard Christian Rabbit died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 so many of Harry's family members attended his funeral, but Harry just missed it due to Earl's 8th birthday party but still misses him anyway. Family: Lives in a purple house with his parents, two brothers, two sisters, two grandparents and two pets: a puppy dog Spot and a kitten named Rainbow, but most of his aunts and uncles are married and live in different houses with all of Harry's cousins. One of his sisters, Olivia, goes to his school with him but in a different classroom. His great-grandpa Howard died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 just the same week that Harry, Spot, Stinky and Amy were invited to Earl's 8th birthday party and before his 96th birthday. Two days later, many of Harry's family members attended Howard's funeral including Olivia, but he could not go due to Earl's 8th birthday party. Bio: Name: Harry Donald Rabbit Birthday: April 9th Zodiac Sign: Aries Home: Purple house Eyes: Blue-green Parents: Katherine "Kathy" Doreen (nee: Smith) and Ethan Crispin Rabbit Siblings: Sam and Daniel "Danny" Rabbit (2 brothers ages 14 and 7) and Phoebe and Olivia Rabbit (2 sisters, ages 10 and 4) Other Family: Great-Grandpa Howard Rabbit (died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 the same week as Earl's 8th birthday party, just a week before his 96th birthday. Harry misses him but did not go to his funeral due to Earl's 8th birthday party, but many of his family members attended his great-grandpa's funeral), Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins Favorite Color: Red Favorite Food: Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes, Pancakes, Any Fast Food Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Chocolate Favorite Holiday: Christmas, Independence Day, Valentine's Day Fears: He is not scared of anything except a zombie dragging on one foot, but luckily it's just his imagination Allergy: Peanuts, Strawberries, Dust Favorite Singer: Billy Joel (who he met and befriended when he received a new puppy at his house and even shares a friendship with him alongside Amy), Steve Perry (who is his favorite of Journey and they both share their favorite color: red and ice cream flavor: chocolate and even shares a friendship with him along with Earl and Amy), Smash Mouth Favorite Art: Drawing and painting pictures with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes Likes: Spot, Billy Joel, Pancakes, Fast foods, Playing with Friends, The color red, Winning (which makes him feel happy), His red baseball hat, Traveling, His red guitar, All things nice and sweet, Winning, Art especially drawing and painting with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes, Steve Perry (because he's his favorite member of Journey), His train engineer costume, Mr. Conrad, His red Billy Joel-type sunglasses especially when playing the piano, Keeping Secrets, Surprises, the songs "Piano Man", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "The Locomotion", "Oh, Sherrie" "A Dream Worth Keeping" and "We Are The World", Playing the piano, Giraffes, Riding on the train, Walking his dog Spot, Riding his scooter, When his friends listen to him, Princesses, Princes, Ballet, Unicorns, Trains, Elephants especially Asiatic ones Dislikes: Homework (unless it is easy), Bad Grades, Having Bad Dreams, Being scolded, Losing his red hat, Losing his dog, Losing a game, Peanuts, Strawberries, Dust, When his friends brag, Waiting (because it takes too long), Punishments, Getting bullied, Rain (because it's too wet to go out and play), When his friends ignore him, Vultures because they're annoying, Smelly socks, When his little sister Olivia accidentally breaks his guitar strings which makes him mad at her Talent Show Acts: "Piano Man" with Billy and Spot, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" with Stinky, Steve, Earl, Olivia, Spot, Billy and Amy, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a lead singer, "We Are The World" with all his friends Pets: Spot (puppy dog that Billy Joel gave him), Rainbow (kitten) Favorite Wild Animal: Giraffes, Peacocks, Tigers (because they are pretty), Whale Sharks, Seals, Parrots, Asiatic Elephants, Springboks, Panda Bears, Dolphins, Orca Whales, Platypuses, Wallabies, Porpoises, Manatees, Cheetahs Appearances: *Things for Good Luck: Red baseball hat *Usual Things: Red hooded T-shirt and sky blue shorts *Costume: Train engineer costume (Red T-shirt, train hat and neck bandana and sky blue overall shorts) *Birthday: Red hooded T-shirt with purple swirls and Asiatic elephant and sky blue shorts with white clouds and red Billy Joel-type sunglasses *Things From Harry and The Haunted House: Red and white striped T-shirt and blue pants *Summer Things: Red hooded vest, red T-shirt and sky blue shorts and Red T-shirt with yellow stars and blue overall shorts *Pajamas: Red pajama T-shirt and red pajama shorts Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts *1. "Piano Man (Billy Joel and Harry D. Rabbit)" (with Billy and Spot and wearing his red Billy Joel-type sunglasses and his normal red baseball hat and his red hooded T-shirt with purple swirls and elephant and shorts with clouds) *3. " The Perfect Fan" (alongside Billy singing the final chorus with Amy and doing a Pau De Deux ballet with Amy and wearing his normal red baseball hat, normal red hooded T-shirt and normal sky blue shorts) *5. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (with Billy, Amy, Spot, Olivia, Stinky, Sherrie, Earl and Steve and wearing his normal red baseball hat, normal red hooded T-shirt and normal sky blue shorts) *6. "The Locomotion" (as a lead singer and dancer and wearing his train engineer outfit) *8. "Oh, Sherrie" (with Steve, Earl and Amy because Steve's girlfriend Sherrie is coming onstage and Harry changes back into his normal red baseball hat, normal red hooded T-shirt and normal sky blue shorts since hosting for Act 7: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Act 8: Oh, Sherrie and Act 9: Twelve o'clock Rock) *10. " We Are The World" (with everybody wearing his normal red baseball hat, his red Billy Joel-type sunglasses for the second and final act, hooded red T-shirt with purple swirls and elephant and sky blue shorts with clouds) Category:Males Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Cider Category:Rabbit family Category:Siblings Category:Main Protagonists Category:Narrators Category:Puppy Owners Category:Heroes Category:Hosts Category:Journey Fans Category:Journey Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Elephant Lovers